


Smallville Cover. I Will follow Him by Gem65

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Smallville Cover. I Will follow Him by Gem65

Click [HERE](http://gem65.livejournal.com/tag/i%20will%20follow%20him) for a link to the story.  
  



End file.
